The Only One To Stand By Me
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: You were the only person to stand by me, the last person I expected to but now I am expecting to much." I meant what I said...Orlando's thoughts on how he stuffed up.


**Hello everyone who is reading this! This is my first Shortland Street fan-fic which is not surprising since there are hardly any here. That is probably because this AMAZING show isn't on in most countries. Their loss.**

**This is from Orlando's point of view. I loved his character (not in the love as in he was a good person but he was just great to watch). I thought he had changed but alas no. I really hope he comes back on the show. I know he wasn't a major character or anything but I LOVED it when he was there. It was my second favourite plot EVER (in my time of watching Shortland Street, which is only since the end of 2007 which is not that long. My favourite was the Joey storyline, he was physco).**

**Sorry about the long intro- OnWARDS with the story.**

**This is basically Orlando's inner thoughts and talking about how he stuffed up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shortland Street.**

"You were the only person to stand by me, the last person I expected too and now I am expecting too much." I meant what I said. She was the only person to stand by me. She was the last I expected too and I did expect too much. I expected way too much, in fact I blew it.

She was the only girl I have ever truly liked. Sure, I have dated before but she was different. She didn't like me because I was head boy, because I was captain of the first XI, because I was a bully, because I was popular. In fact it was all those things she hated about me. The second I was not head boy, captain of the first XI, a bully, popular she stood by me.

I was stupid. Way stupid. I should never have started those parties. But what can I say. I was popular and I was expected to do this. My mum was never home, I suppose I wanted to get back at her. I didn't mean for her to lose her job. Apart from all of this I think the main reason I did it was to impress her.

She was smart, cool, popular, pretty and she would never have noticed me if I didn't.

I guess I fell hard for her.

It wasn't all bad though. After I became a loser she liked me. We hung out heaps and then she asked me what I thought of her, and if I 'liked her, liked her'. I didn't lie. I said I did. But then I thought I had pushed it too far. I said "You were the only person to stand by me, the last person I expected too and now I am expecting too much." And then she kissed me.

You have no idea how long I had waited for that. A couple of months at least.

Then after that we started going out. It should have been perfect, I felt on top of the world. She seemed to be holding back though, like she didn't like me enough. I noticed Daniel Potts's attitude towards her. I felt jealous, what if she left me for him? I tried not to worry about it though.

On a more positive note I was slowly crawly my way back up the high school food chain, I was not at the top and I don't think I ever will be again but it gave me an ego boost. One I clearly didn't need.

After finding some stuff about Chelsea and Daniel's relationship, or ex-relationship I decided to rub it in his face that I was going out with Sophie, etc etc.

My plan didn't go down to well. She felt sorry for the guy and dumped me.

I was hurt; I tried to forget about it though. She wasn't that big part of my life was she? No of course not.

I got over it. I started dating other girls and everything seemed alright again.

Even so I still feel a pang of jealously in my heart whenever I see her with Daniel Potts. It sucks.

I really blew it. Really really blew it.

She was the last person to stand by me, the last person I expected to and I asked way too much.

I feel hard and fast. She kinda screwed up a part of my life. I think about her all the time. It sucks.

Stupid Sophie McKay.

**Author's Note: Sorry if this is a bit short. It just came to me. I really wanted to write a Shortland Street fan-fic and this happened. Thanks for reading,**

**Please Review as I know that not many people read Shortland Street fan-fictions. **

**Thanks so much again. **

**Also please note that I haven't seen Shortland Street in awhile. I don't know what happened so I am sorry if there is anything that is different from what is happening!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo**


End file.
